Heavy Sleeper
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: In which Chrom finds that his wife sleeps like a rock when not on duty, and that she still hasn't grasped the whole idea of a 'peaceful' life. (Arrogant!Brunette!Robin) [Chrobin drabble]


Sunlight streamed in through two towering balcony doors as the sun took its throne once again. Dust fluttered about in the bright ribbons, dancing in the warm air of Ylisstol's castle. The room was silent as a slight movement in a field of white sheets brought a bit of life into the room. Resting within the warm embrace of a spacious double bed was a single person, wrapped within the white blankets and pillows as if a butterfly in a cocoon. On a nearby desk rested many a novel, spines split open to show yellow pages and aged ink. All evidence pointed to a hasty retreat to the fresh quilts and sheets and the form resting within had no intentions of moving anytime soon.

In that very instant, the grand oak doors of the bedroom creaked open and let a flash of blue emerge from the stretching hallways outside of this small corner of the capital. A man with blue hair and a slanted smile walked in with careful steps and a white cape fluttering about at his feet. He had returned home to Ylisstol as an Exalt, but even now he insisted on wearing the same navy uniform he wore during his long marches through desert, hill and field, stubbornly clinging to the thrilling life of a Shepherd. It was this very uniform that let out a soft brush against the white surface as the new entrant kneeled at the bedside, tilting their head with a slight flicker of humor and searching for the face inside of the sheets.

Eventually, a flash of skin caught his eye. Resting in the blankets was a young woman with long brown hair, her usual ponytail and braid released to display hair that tickled the space between her shoulder blades. The sleeping brunette was similarly stubborn to the man beside her; she was still wearing the same light grey top and white pantaloons she had worn underneath her tactician's cloak. Her limbs were sprawled out around her as the creases and twists of the blankets hid her away, shielding her from a long gone chill. A bit of a snort slipped out of her lips as she shifted in her sleep, letting a few strands of hair to slip to her mouth and stick to some highly unladylike drool that had accumulated overnight.

Letting out a bit of a chuckle, the man reached out a grey-gloved hand and brushed aside a bit of brown hair that had decided to stick to the corners of her mouth. The sleeping tactician flinched under his touch for an instant before melting back into the mattress, either ignorant or accepting of his interference. Her fingers curled around a nearby pillow and a smile slipped on her face as she rested through the day. The glove slipped away to expose a pale hand. The man just smiled with half-closed eyes, watching the slight expanding of her sides and lifting of her back with every breath.

"All right, Robin." The man reached out once again to brush her hair back with an amused glint in his blue eyes. The woman just shifted away at his touch, unconsciously trying to escape. "The sun has been out for hours now; I believe it is now far beyond the time for sleeping." His hand slipped down to the brunette's shoulder and gave her a playful shove. A little groan rumbled out before Robin turned away, lifting herself from her stomach and rolling so that she was now facing the wall instead of her visitor. The blue-haired royal just sighed before rising to his feet and placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"Come on, now." His eyes narrowed as his grip tightened ever so slightly. "We've been back for a good month now. I think that you can wake up before lunch now." Robin just let out another grumble of protest and ignored him, even when the amusement died from his blue eyes. "Robin," he scolded. His voice had now gone from a sweet tone to a bit more serious one, showing that the humor from her behaviour had now disappeared. "You've missed breakfast and now the kitchens are preparing lunch. I understand that this has been one nightmare of a war, but you have to wake up eventually!"

A muffled grumble met his ears as the woman rolled towards him, stopping when she was successfully lying on her back. A single hand emerged from the warm enclosure of white to rub at her eyes, taking her sweet time in answering the man's demands. The Exalt of Ylisse watched on as she let out a magnificent yawn and rested her hand against her left eye, letting the other one flutter open and lazily take stock of the room. Her brown eye shifted slowly only to find the man standing at her bedside with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. The humor had once again returned to his eyes, satisfied with the improved and shortened time it took to raise his tactician from her slumber.

A sleepy smile appeared on her face as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a small sound of effort as her fingers spread and reached for the great canopy above her head. Once this had been accomplished, she then turned her head to the waiting guest in the room.

"Morning, love," she murmured. The man just let out a bit of a chuckle and shook his head, his hands still resting on his arms. Her brown orbs blinked slightly before she lifted an eyebrow and focused on his face. "How are you dressed already? Just how long have you been up?"

"Hours." He shrugged and gave her a sly look as she just sat there with a drowsy face. "You've grown accustomed to using an actual bed instead of a sack of hay, it seems." Robin gave him a nod before smiling with closed eyes, enjoying the sweet lack of aches and pains of using such a bed long-term. He then continued with a bit of a lean forward, "And yet you still cannot seem to wake up before breakfast."

Her eyes snapped awake as she swung herself towards him with a worried twist of the mouth. He kindly took a step back as she jumped to her feet and let out a few mutters of self-scolding, her hands running through her hair in search of morning knots. Robin looked back up to the Exalt's face with a crease of anger in her brow.

"Why didn't you wake me," she grumbled. The man just shrugged and looked away, trying to look innocent. She gave him a grumpy clench of the teeth before rising to her feet and standing beside him with shaking hands. "I cannot allow myself to look like a sloth!" She hastily walked over to her desk and collected her cloak, the article of purple fabric thrown over her chair and waiting for her. She shoved an arm through her sleeve and looked back at the blue-haired man with sharp eyes. "The courts have enough against me as it is!"

"I'm certain that sleeping in a few days after returning from war does not give them any reason to dislike you, Robin." The Exalt paused for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking away once again. "Although, perhaps your little display at our wedding might have sown a few seeds or two..."

"All I did was save my wedding from a few headstrong Plegians," she spat. At this point, her fingers were flying over her many golden buttons, fastening the billowing cloak to her thin frame. She gave him a stern look as he just hid a smile behind his hand. "How was I supposed to know that only Feroxi women would keep a dagger in their wedding dress?! I was simply thinking ahead!"

"I know." He chuckled at this before walking towards her and ruffling her chocolate hair, earning a squeak and a bit of red cheeks for his efforts. He pulled his hand away with his best imitation of a nobleman, his eyes shut with pompous dignity and stretching himself to stand on his toes. "A true lady must never think of any such plans, especially when she is to married to the Exalt." He opened one azure eye, a warm spark shimmering within the depths. "It is only customary."

"Well, out with your customs!" She laughed at the display, filling the room with a pleasant ring. She then gave him a short, playful shove on his chest, only knocking him back by a single step. "Chrom, I certainly think that your courts might have a few more words about the manner..." She drifted off as she looked to the balcony and stared wistfully at the golden sun in the sky.

"Hey." Chrom gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before taking a short stride to the bedroom door. "There's no need for you to think of those stuffy nobles this morning." He straightened his posture to give her a grin and a quick stretch of his own. "We have more important matters to attend to...such as lunch."

"Right," she sighed, "I guess I do have to think about eating _something_." Her smile faded as she walked after him, her gaze distant and distracted. "Not to mention that today I have to check our weapon stores, review the balance of the royal treasury, discuss Plegia's surrender and repayment of Ylisse and Ferox and check the skill level of our royal guard." Her husband's grin fell at the mere mention of all of her work. He rocked on his heels before letting out a sigh and giving her a quizzical look.

"Are you honestly planning on achieving so much work today?" The brunette gave him a bit of a fiery look, one that he had recognized long ago as one of pure determination. He shook his head and opened one of the double oaken doors for her, his eyes narrowed with a bit of thought. "Leave it to you to try and overachieve in practically everything."

"Hey," she laughed. Her eyes regained a bit of a playful spark as she nearly danced through the doors, leaned in towards him and placed her hands on her hips with a grin. "The great Wolf of Blood must always give her all in everything she does!" She returned to her full height as the blue-haired man walked out with a roll of his eyes. "What else could I possibly do with my time now that there is a distinct lack of enemies to slay?"

Her husband gave her an answer by leaning down and giving her a quick peck on her forehead. The woman's face bloomed with an overwhelming red as he just stood tall and laughed at her embarrassment. Robin's face twisted with a bit of bashful pleasure before she shook it away and gave him a quick bark of rejection at his sudden display of affection. The Exalt shook of her behavior with a laugh and instead placed his hands behind his head and lead the way to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Red still lingered on her cheeks as she stumbled ahead, trying to catch up to the taller swordsman. Chrom's eyes gleamed with self-satisfaction before they shut with a chuckle, his mind long ago memorizing the way to the warm cooking area. "Why in the world would you—" Her voice broke off as she decided that such complaints, while fit for any battlefield affections, no longer had any place behind closed doors. Her stubborn sticking to her pride melted away as she just rolled her eyes and walked beside him. She knew very well that the man beside her would waste no time in answering her question.

"You could try taking it easy for once." A single blue orb opened to peek at his wife's bright face. "After all we've been through, I would have thought that you would be eager to settle down and live a peaceful life." The brunette opened her mouth to answer before shaking her head and giving him a single nod of confirmation instead. His eye shut once again as he rounded a corner, leading them to yet another stone hallway and plush red carpet.

"Besides..." he trailed off for a moment before opening his eyes and placing a single palm on her brown hair, clutching a famously stubborn cowlick in between his fingers. Instead of shirking away, the woman just smiled and lifted her head to meet his touch. A smile graced his face as he chuckled and continued on with his sentence. "It looks as if you've already mastered the art of sleeping in."

The two then walked off with grins of humor, ready for the strange idea of living without the breath of their enemies on their necks.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another ramble/drabble I wrote because this pairing may or may not have flown high on my ship list after finishing the game. I thought that after my last one-shot, you readers might want some silly fluff. Well, here you go! Have a bit of Chrobin fluff set shortly after the war with Plegia. (We all know that the so-called peace of that time was a bit of a laugh, eh?)  
_


End file.
